Certain spinal procedures require the fixation of two adjacent vertebrae. In such procedures the fixation may be made by attaching a pair of hooks 100 to pedicle bones of adjacent vertebrae, running a spinal rod (not shown) between the two hooks and securing the hooks to the spinal rod. The prior art figures shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B shows a generic hook and two instruments 200, 300 attached thereto in accordance with the prior art.
The hook 100 has a pedicle receiving portion 102 configured to provide a tensioned engagement with a pedicle bone. In particular, the pedicle receiving portion 102 includes a blade 104 having a back wall 104a so as to form a C-shaped cross section. The C-shaped cross section is configured to form a tension fit with a free end of the pedicle bone.
The hook 100 further includes a rod support portion 108. The rod support portion 108 includes a pair of sidewalls 110a, 110b spaced apart from each other so as to define a channel 112 having a U-shaped cross-section. The channel is configured to receive a portion of the spinal rod. Additionally, the sidewalls 110a, 110b may be threaded so as to receive a set screw for tightening the hook 100 securely onto the spinal rod.
Currently the attachment of the hook to the pedicle bone requires two instruments. One instrument, the insertion instrument 200, engages the side walls 110A, 110B of the hook 100 so as to position the hook 100 onto the pedicle. A second instrument 300, a force translating instrument 300, is configured to apply a force so as to force fit the blade opening onto the pedicle bone.
With reference again to FIG. 1B, a partial view of the two instruments is provided. In particular, the insertion instrument 200 is a pair of forceps which pinches onto opposing side walls 110A, 110B of a rod support portion 106 of the hook 100. The force translating instrument 300 includes a male member 302 with a rod 304 that is seated within the rod support portion 106 of the hook 100. It should be appreciated that the forceps 200 position the hook 100 onto the pedicle bone and the force translating instrument may be used to translate a force from the blow of a hammer so as to fit the blade onto the pedicle bone.
Accordingly, the attachment may require the assistance of two surgeons. One surgeon holds the forceps in place so as to position the hook onto the pedicle whereas the other surgeon may use the hammering tool to force fit the pedicle and the hook together. Accordingly, it remains desirable to simplify the procedure of attaching a hook onto a pedicle bone by utilizing only one surgeon. In particular, it remains desirable to have an instrument configured to both manipulate the hook onto the pedicle bone as well as translate a force onto the pedicle bone to force fit the hook to the pedicle bone.